narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KakaObi
The Couple KakaObi (カカオビ KakaObi) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. Their Relationship Obito and Kakashi's relationship is a very complex love triangle. Obito is in love with Rin, Rin crushes on Kakashi, and supposedly, Kakashi loves Obito. Childhood In their childhood, Obito and Kakashi met first very briefly. Obito doesn't even exchange a word with Kakashi when he enters a youth nin competition with his weak Fire Ball Jutsu. Obito assumes he had won the contest, as he had gotten the highest scores of two sevens and a six, when Kakashi joins the contest and uses a earth style jutsu: Mud Wave Jutsu. Kakashi gets perfect tens, beating Obito. He takes the prize and leaves before he can speak to Obito. Their second encounter is at a playground outside of the academy. Rin invites Kakashi to play a game of kick the can with them before Obito arrives, and when Obito does arrive he agrees to play kick the can with Kakashi. Late into the game, Obito has caught everyone but Kakashi, who is too fast for Obito to catch. Kakashi appears to the can and kicks it before Obito can get near, proclaiming his ninja way: "I’ll save my friends, no matter what! Thats my ninja way!". The game continues, and Obito is unable to beat Kakashi at it, declining Kakashi's offer to be it instead of Obito. At the end of the game when Obito is exhausted, Kakashi praises Obito for not giving up on catching him, stating that Obito was the only one who never gave up: "I won again. But I’ll praise you for one thing. You’re the only one until now who never stops trying." This is the beginning of Kakashi's admiration of Obito. Obito is late to the acceptance into the academy, missing his opportunity to enter. The other children exit the academy, and while Kakashi passes by Obito Kakashi tells Obito he doesn't deserve to be in the academy if he is going to be late: “The first day of school, and you are late already. Someone like you doesn’t deserve to study here. You’ll never make it.” To most people, this would seem like Kakashi was making fun of Obito, but it could be tough love. Kakashi wants Obito to succeed, and he knows that Obito cannot rely on other people such as Rin to make up for his lateness. Teenage Years Later, when they are put on to teams together and Kakashi became Jonin, Rin and Minato give Kakashi gifts in celebration of his achievement. When receiving gifts from Rin and Minato, Kakashi's face is emotionless and he doesn't seem to care about them. When he turns to Obito, he suddenly cares when Obito doesn't have one for Kakashi. This is shown when Kakashi holds his hand out, expecting something from Obito, and the expression of displeasure on his face when he finds that Obito couldn't care less about Kakashi's achievement. Later, on the mission that Obito soon 'dies' on, when Rin is captured Kakashi and Obito have their infamous "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" fight. Kakashi could have wanted Obito to go along with the mission instead of finding Rin because Kakashi knew it would put Obito in great danger, and when Kakashi came back to rescue Rin with Obito it could have been because he wanted to ensure Obito's safety. Kakashi did jump in front of the Rock nin and got sliced in the eye to prevent Obito from getting hurt. Obito awakens the sharingan and kills the Rock nin. Sadly, Kakashi was unable to ensure Obito's safety. Obito was crushed by a boulder when saving Kakashi from it, and Kakashi was very upset by this. Kakashi tried to push the boulder off of Obito even though it was obviously impossible for Kakashi, and Obito told him to stop trying. Kakashi crumbles down onto his knees in front of Obito, slamming his fist into the ground and cursing. Kakashi cries for Obito, but Obito has already accepted that he would be die, and gives Kakashi his left sharingan eye. Kakashi promises to Obito that he will protect Rin and let Obito see the future with the eye he passed to Kakashi. Later, years after Obito dies, Rin commits suicide by jumping in front of Kakashi's chidori, and Kakashi suffers mentally because of his promise to Obito being broken. Kakashi has visions of Rin's death plaguing him in his dreams ever night for years. Kakashi did not love Rin, or he would have accepted Rin's affections for him a long time ago, and the only other explanation of why Rin's death hurt Kakashi so much is that he had broken his promise to Obito. Kakashi knew Obito loved Rin, and all Kakashi wanted for Obito was happiness. Adult/Reunion in the 4th War Category:Fanon Couples Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Couples involving Obito Category:Yaoi Couples Category:Fanon couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Akatsuki+Konoha